This invention relates to sports training apparatus. More particularly, it relates to apparatus for training an individual to kick balls, particularly, soccer balls.
The game of soccer requires a player to be equally dexterous with either foot to be proficient at the game. Traditionally, a player is advised to kick a soccer ball against a wall to gain dexterity, particularly, using the less dominate foot. The soccer player quickly grows tired of this activity and discontinues practice because a disproportionate amount of time is spent running after a missed kick or running after the ball which ricochets off the wall and away from the player. Various devices have been devised to overcome these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,095, issued to Sowards, shows a soccer training practice device including a ball which is attached to a anchor in the form of a helical coil. The coil includes a sharp tip which the user must first press into the ground so that the coil is anchored. Thus the ball will not travel a great distance after it is kicked. Obviously, Sowards suffers from a disadvantage in that it can be only used outdoors. In addition, the ground must be soft enough to permit one to press the helical coil into the ground. The set-up time for the Sowards apparatus is substantial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,840, issued to Patton, et al., shows a tethered football practice kicking aid. The Patton patent shows the use of two stakes which are hammered into the ground to anchor the apparatus. The Patton apparatus obviously suffers from some of the similar drawbacks of the Sowards Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,916, issued to Kopp, shows a football kick training apparatus which includes a means for holding a football either at the punting level or at the place kicking level. However, Kopp does not tether the ball to the apparatus, and thus, once the ball is kicked, the kicker must retrieve the ball.